Conrad Jäger
'Appearance & Personality' Height – 6’ 4” Weight – 210lbs Competitive, and puts on a happy go lucky facade when around people. In private he devotes his time to training his body and mind in order to forget the past. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: 15,000 *Total Spent: 500 *Total Left: 14,500 'Possessions' *A comic book Akane gave him. *The clothes on his back. * Lacrima Headphones 'Abilities & Spells' Child of the Wild(Passive): Growing up in the wild with Old Bear has enhanced Conrad's many senses to a heightened level. This includes sight, hearing, and smell as well as his reflexes. This also causes his behavior to at times be more savage and feral than normal. Animal Soul(Non-Combative) - Conrad can take the form of his own inner animal, thanks to the efforts of Vox Schutz, which is either a regal and noble saber tooth cat-like creature, or a miniaturized kitten version. This ability is purely cosmetic and does not enhance his fighting capability beyond any level he has already achieved. Beast Soul – Full Body Take Over Weretiger - Conrad's speed and Reflexes are severely increased in this form as well as his sense of hearing and smell. This is the only form Conrad has mastered. Ursine Battlemaster - Not only does Conrad become massive in size and strength, but as an Ursine his bellowing cries and roars can inspire his allies into facing their fears and finding the courage to fight on even in the most dire of situations. An Ursine does not know fear. This form is still highly unstable for Conrad. Phoenix Skylord (Unavailable until B-Class) - An agile predatory birdman with the ability to both fly and ignite it's body with radiating flames. Conrad can't willingly become this form yet, and is only able to accidentally change into the Skylord for a few seconds at most. Great Chameleon Lizardman (Unavailable for regular use until C-Class) - Conrad takes on the form of a large Chameleon-like Lizardman. While not as physically durable and tough as a normal Lizardman, this species has the ability to hide in plain sight through the use of camouflage and can regenerate nearly any injury(including severed limbs, but doing so requires extensive use of magic and risks reverting the form). It can climb nearly any surface that it can retain grip upon, and has a long sticky tongue it can use to pull adversaries in from afar to bring them in for attacks. 'Backstory' Conrad used to live a peaceful life with his family in a forest cabin out in the middle of nowhere. He loved the outdoors and would always ignore his parent’s warnings about wandering into the forest at night, due to the many Beasts and Demons that roamed there, hunting careless children like him for sport. Being a child, stories like those only increased his curiosity. One late night, Conrad snuck out of his room into the forest. Within minutes he found himself lost and unable to find his way back. Foolishly he tried to call for help, but his only response was a roar and clawed hand gripping his throat. Strangled by fear, the image of the beast, a Weretiger, was forever burned into his memory and he blacked out. Hours later his parents found him, unharmed except for the marks left behind by the beast’s grip, unconscious but alive. They took him back to his room, where he remained comatose for nearly a week. When he at last awoke, nothing was as he remembered. His room was torn apart, deep claw marks in the wooden walls and the floor were everywhere and his bed had been ripped to shreds. When he tried the door, he found it to be blocked from the other side, and he could hear the worried voices of his parents, and voices of people he didn’t recognize. He called out to his parents, worried for their safety, but was only met with silence. Fearing the worst, he tried to force the door open. Looking down, he saw not his own human hands, but the clawed hands that haunted him when he closed his eyes. Putting the pieces together, he fled out of a remarkably untouched and forgotten window in his room, and ran off into the night. For many days and nights he fled, surviving like a stray animal on scraps. Slowly he became more and more feral, until he almost lost all sense of sanity and humanity. One rainy day, while resting beneath a small tree, a strange man wearing a bear hide on his head and shoulders found him. This man was a giant to the young Conrad, and he could only stare upon seeing him. “You and I share the same power little cub, come with me and I will teach you something other than fear.” The man’s voice echoed like thunder in the young boy’s mind, and for the first time in a long time he had clarity. This allowed him to revert back to his normal form, and he quickly accepted the man’s offer. For years Conrad attempted to harness the power of Take Over Magic, but was never able to perform anything but a Full Body Take Over of a Weretiger in the image of the one that attacked him. Even then remaining in the form would put great strain on his mind and he would frequently lose control after extended training sessions. When he turned 19, old age claimed his teacher’s life and he set out into the world on his own, training to fight without magic, fearing the beast within, and taking any jobs he could find as a freelance fighter for hire. He took up boxing as a hobby and frequented underground fight club scenes. But every time he was forced to use his magic he would force himself to move on to a new town, fearing the attention it would bring and what would happen if the Monster were unleashed… Now he has traveled to Magnolia in search of Fairy Tail, having heard tales of the Strauss siblings, hoping that perhaps they could help finish what his teacher started… 'Relationships' Friends Jory 'Wolfie' Bloodmoon Clara Summers Akane Bloodmoon Tsubaki Misataka - Friendly Rival Isshin Tokugawa - Competitive Rival Ketsueki Takayanagi - Friendly Rival Felix Wolfstar - Arch-Nemesis Yukina Amari - Teacher. He wants to fight her someday but won't make the first move...especially if Yuki becomes a mother... Vox Schutz - Mentor. He is also the mirror image of Elroy.(according to Vox) Nira Rivers Sammi Filigree Category:D-Class